


Stay (tonight)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: :'), Episode Fix-it, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, The whole image in the sand and shadows and symbols plot line irked me, idk - Freeform, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: “Oh yes, because waking up to a hastily scribbled note, if you’d take the consideration to leave one, that is, would save me any worry at all. Yes, I’d resume my work, I suppose, continue on with my day, and not spare another thought about the suicide mission you’ve decided to embark on. I must say, Julian, your skills of perception have become wondrous,” Garak paused, inhaling sharply and closed his eyes against the headache creeping up behind his eyes, muscles tensed and coiled in an amalgamation of anger and fear.ORGarak learns of the mission Julian is to embark on for Jadzia's sake and has somechoicewords about the matter.





	Stay (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I was watching the start of S7 and I _hated_ how they had Julian once again fawning over Jadzia after the end of the events in S6, so I decided to just 'corrcet' it a little bit...
> 
> This also is acting as a 'tide over' until the sequel to No Work For Tailor's Hands is done :) It's taking a lot longer than I'd planned to write, and is already sitting pretty at 6.7k words, so it's gonna be a _big_ one :')
> 
> On that note, thank you all so much for the outpouring of love on No Work For Tailor's Hands, I appreciate it so, so much <3
> 
> I hope this acts to fill a small space until I finally finish the sequel, and provides some fluff in the meantime :)

Julian’s quarters were dark when Garak entered, keying in the code and slipping inside. A small bag was packed, set down by the door, and something hot and uncomfortable twisted in Garak’s stomach as he looked at it, a small, petulant urge to steal it, unpack it as if that alone would stop Julian from leaving. A muscle ticked in his jaw.

Julian was awake, eyes blinking up at the ceiling, unseeing in the absence of light, and Garak loomed in the doorway, the dark concealing his figure as he took in Julian’s form in the pitch black, took note of the way his fingers were tangling around each other, brows drawn down and pinched.

“I would like to think you were going to tell me about your plan, my dear, but I fear I would be rather disappointed if I were to assume that.” Julian’s body jolted in shock before freezing, and Garak took no small amount of childish glee at scaring him, the anger simmering beneath his skin coming to a boil.

“Garak,” Julian sighed, staring at the vague outline in the doorway, blinking owlishly. “I — I didn’t want to worry you.” Garak scoffed, stepping fully into the room and towards the bed in quick, sure strides, reaching for Julian’s wrist. His fingers bit into the flesh, and he saw Julian wince, heard the startled intake of breath.

“Oh yes, because waking up to a hastily scribbled note, if you’d take the consideration to leave one, that is, would save me any worry at all. Yes, I’d resume my work, I suppose, continue on with my day, and not spare another thought about the suicide mission you’ve decided to embark on. I must say, Julian, your skills of perception have become wondrous,” Garak paused, inhaling sharply and closed his eyes against the headache creeping up behind his eyes, muscles tensed and coiled in an amalgamation of anger and fear. A small hiss had his eyes snapping back open, and the rest of the words died on his tongue as he took in the sight of Julian’s blood, beading black in the dark from underneath his nails. Garak abruptly dropped Julian’s wrist, shame running hot through him.

“Come here,” Julian murmured, voice soft, a single hand reaching for Garak blindly, and something inside Garak reared its head, something primal, something desperate. Julian’s body was soft under his hands as he pulled him upwards, smooth, free from scales or ridges, and Garak winced at how fragile he was, how breakable. A startled laugh broke from Julian’s throat as he was crushed, half lying, half sitting, against Garak’s body, fingers reaching to tangle in his tunic.

“You don’t have to do this, Julian. I know,” Garak hesitated, and Julian moved closer, pressing his face firmly against Garak’s stomach, turning his head to try and meet his gaze, wherever it may be, “you _cared_ about Jadzia, but she would not ask this of you, you must know that. Whatever you think it is you need to prove, you do not.” Julian shifted, straining momentarily against Garak’s arms before they relaxed, and pushed himself upwards, manoeuvring clumsily in the dark until he came to rest on Garak’s lap, relaxing when Garak’s arms moved to embrace him.

“I don’t have anything to _prove_, Elim, but she was my friend and a very dear one at that. I owe her this. Besides, you’ve seen the state Worf’s in, I can’t just sit idly by and watch him suffer. If there’s anything I can do to help them, both of them, in this life or the next, then I will do so.” Julian felt Garak’s hands press firmly into his back, fingers straining to keep from bunching in his nightshirt, to press into soft flesh and hold on.

“Julian,” Garak started, thankful for the shroud darkness provided him with, eyes burning as he continued, “Worf is able to complete this mission without your aid. Jadzia’s life is already lost, there is no reason for you to lose yours as well.” Dimly, Garak was aware of the mounting pressure in his throat as his mind ran through all the possible outcomes for the mission, all the instances where Julian would not return, whether they were victorious or not. He had liked Jadzia, considered her a friend even, but he _l__oved_ Julian, and he wasn’t willing to risk a loss that momentous over a memory.

“That’s not the point, Elim!” Julian exclaimed, pushing away from Garak’s body with a huff, feet landing firm on the floor.

“Then what _is_ the point, Julian? The fact that you obviously still hold her in high enough regard to risk losing your very life avenging her?” Garak snapped and wondered if the tremor in his voice went unnoticed.

“The _point_, Garak, is that she meant one hell of a lot to me, and to everybody else on this station. If you’re too selfish to understand how it goes beyond avenging her death, then I think this conversation is over.” Julian’s words were harsh, and Garak flinched, the combination of fear and anger contributing to his slipping self-control.

“I suppose it is. I’ll see you if you return from your mission.” Garak stood, chest tight, and resolutely did _not_ think about how this might be the last time Julian stood before him, the last time he saw him whole and breathing. His eyes were growing damp, and he hissed in shame, chiding the loss of his composure as he hastily wiped at them with quick, aborted motions.

“You’re insufferable, Garak,” Julian bit out, tone thick with frustration. “Computer, lights.” Garak winced at the sudden brightness, eyes squinting as they struggled to adjust, and used the brief moment of Julian’s similar disorientation to turn his back to him, taking the time to school his face into something unreadable, neutral. He had a sneaking suspicion that his eyes were notably redder than usual, but decided the sudden change in lighting would be a sufficient lie.

“I suggest you get some sleep, Doctor,” Garak said coolly, voice betraying nothing of the way his hands shook at his sides, “You have a long day ahead of you.” Julian’s grip was strong on his shoulder, and he tugged Garak around, his expression of something akin to indignation morphing into surprise, concern softening his eyes. Garak held his gaze, face divulging nothing and Julian closed his eyes as he exhaled sharply.

“Gods, Elim, stop being so — so stubborn and come _here_.” Julian’s hands were warm as they cupped Garak’s face, pulling him gently forwards, foreheads bumping together lightly, Julian’s breath ghosting over his face. His arms wrapped around Garak’s torso, holding him steady.

“I _will_ come back from this mission, Elim. I promise you. I will return.”

“And if you don’t? What then, Julian? I fear you continuously fail to realise how much I care for you. There is nothing this station can offer me without your presence, nothing in this entire forsaken quadrant. Jadzia is asking nothing of you, but _I_ am asking you to stay.”

“I have to do this, please. Let me say goodbye. Let me let her rest.” Garak pulled back slightly, placing enough distance between them to drop his head to Julian’s shoulder, thankful for their similar height, and inhaled against his neck, no doubt regaining the last pieces of his composure.

Julian shivered as Garak exhaled against his skin, lips pressing quick, unintentional kisses against his throat as he mumbled something, and Julian smiled when he realised the words certainly weren’t in Federation Standard.

“Stay tonight, Elim,” Julian whispered, reaching up to tangle a hand in Garak’s hair, carding fingers through the black strands, soft but slick under his palm.

“Will you leave tomorrow?” Garak’s voice was hushed and Julian swallowed, using the palm resting against Garak’s back to pull him closer, hold him tighter.

“Yes.” Garak exhaled sharply, muscles coiling with tension under Julian’s hands. “But I will come back, Elim. I will. Have I ever lied to you?” The question was huffed, a laugh following it, and Julian felt Garak’s lips quirk slightly, barely a smile.

“Once or twice,” he replied, and despite himself, Julian’s smile grew.

“Only out of necessity. I think you do enough…_fabricating_ for both of us.”

“Perhaps.”

“Come on, I could do with a few hours sleep at least, and you know I sleep better when you’re beside me,” Julian confessed, and Garak nodded after a pause, once, before he disentangled from the embrace, stepping back. He allowed Julian’s hands to undress him, undoing clasps and pushing fabric from his form until they both stood in equal states of undress, vulnerable in the harsh lighting.

“Computer, lights,” Julian called, and the lights were extinguished, Garak’s eyes relaxing in the dark, breathing the remnants of lingering tension away as Julian’s hand settled between his shoulder blades, gently guiding them towards the bed. It was _warm_ Garak noted as he slipped under the sheets, basking in the space Julian had previously occupied and felt Julian’s laugh fan across his shoulder as he slipped in next to him, his head coming to rest on Garak’s shoulder.

“You are certain I’m unable to change your mind?” Garak asked, an arm curling protectively around Julian’s shoulder, tugging him against his torso.

“I’m sure, Garak,” Julian replied, settling against him with a sigh, hand splayed across his chest, fingers idly tracing various ridges and scales. “But I’m also sure that I’ll come back.” Garak regarded him cooly for a moment, silent in the dark, and Julian tilted his head to meet the general vicinity of his gaze, jolting slightly when fingers tangled in the hair at his nape, gently tugging him up until a pair of his lips slotted over his own.

Julian hummed slightly into the kiss, using the hand pressed to Garak’s chest for leverage, shivering when Garak’s nails dug lightly into his shoulder. The minutes ticked past, and Julian felt himself relax further into Garak, legs slipping together.

“As much as I would delight at the prospect of continuing this all night, I do believe you dragged me into your bed with the intention to rest,” Garak spoke, breaking the kiss, and Julian followed his retreat, placing a last kiss against his lips before settling down once more.

“Guess I’ll have to find another excuse to bring you back to bed when I get back then.”

“Beloved, you would hardly need to find an excuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved <3


End file.
